Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to folding seat for vehicles, and more particularly to a folding seat arrangement including an articulating link between seat base and back to coordinate folding.
2. Description of Related Art
Various arrangements of folding seats are found in vehicles. These arrangements can be cumbersome for the user, and not intuitive in the method of folding. It would be advantageous to develop a folding seat arrangement adapted to fold in a coordinated fashion.
A folding seat arrangement for a vehicle interior comprises a seat base mounted at a forward portion to a pivoting front leg, and at a rearward portion to a roller riding in a longitudinal track adapted for mounting on a load floor of the vehicle, and a seat back pivotally mounted to a fixed point relative to the longitudinal track and connected to the seat base by an articulating link, the articulating link being pivotally mounted to the seat back and to the seat base at the roller, whereby the articulating link shifts the roller forward along the longitudinal track upon forward pivoting of the seat back.
A method of folding a seat in a motor vehicle, wherein the folding seat includes a seat base mounted at a forward portion to a pivoting front leg, and at a rearward portion to a roller riding in a longitudinal track adapted for mounting on a load floor of the vehicle, and a seat back pivotally mounted to a fixed point relative to the longitudinal track and connected to the seat base by an articulating link, the articulating link being pivotally mounted to the seat back and to the seat base at the roller, comprises the step of rotating the seat back forward so that the articulating link drives the roller forward in the longitudinal track, displacing the seat base so that it rotates forward and downward about the pivoting front leg.